


The Umbrella Academy: Official Heroes

by SunmayTheScattered



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Bakugou Katsuki, Adopted Iida Tenya, Adopted Jirou Kyouka, Adopted Kaminari Denki, Adopted Midoriya Izuku, Adopted Sero Hanta, Adopted Yaoyorozu Momo, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Dead Sero Hanta, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, My Hero Academia AU, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Robot Midoriya Inko, Runaway Jirou Kyouka, Time Travel, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Umbrella Academy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunmayTheScattered/pseuds/SunmayTheScattered
Summary: Todoroki Shouto was just a side project.The real project- the thing Todoroki Enji had been working on for years- was the group of trained hero kids the world knows as The Umbrella Academy.But when Kyouka, one of the kids in The Umbrella Academy, runs away and never comes back, and one of the kids dies in a mission, the Umbrella Academy kids split ways for thirteen years.Now, Todoroki Enji is dead, and the group comes together and finds out some things that can't be left unsaid.





	1. Chapter 1

**I ACCIDENTALLY UPLOADED THIS AND I DON'T WANT TO DELETE THE WHOLE THING, SORRY.**

Izuku Todoroki was having a really fun time, watching his brothers shout at each other. But it was always like that, huh? Kacchan and Tenya never did get along.

Next to Izuku sat his sister Momo, who had an exasperated expression on her face as she watched the two men fight. Beside her, Denki was pouring a glass of water and pouring it onto the counter (for some reason Izuku didn't know about).

"So, Momo," Izuku began, looking at his sister from the corner of his eye. "How's the movie business treating you? I haven't been able to get any good news on you."

Momo smiled before looking away from their brothers, matching eyes with Izuku, who was turned towards her. "It's been... good. Ever since the fiasco with my previous wife I haven't gotten as many calls from directors, but enough to keep me in the spotlight." Momo reached behind her and pulled out a margarita, putting it up to her lips. "What about you? Never thought I'd be asking you of all people this, but how's the life of being a Pro Hero?"

Izuku ignored the underlying tension in that sentence, looking at the painting in the room of the familiar purple-haired girl. "It's been wonderful, actually. My fanbase got mad at a couple of other heroes, though, when they found out that they abandoned me during a rescue."

"That must be nice," Momo paused. "Having such loyal people, I mean. I've looked at the forums for you: people are just drooling."

A bright blush appeared on Izuku's face, but the moment was quickly interrupted by Kacchan.

"Deku, tell him I'm right you fucking nerd!" Kacchan yelled, his red eyes meeting Izuku's green ones. Explosions were shooting off in his palms, but doing nothing.

"Well, what's the conversation about, Kacchan?" Izuku asked with practiced ease. There were villains scarier than Kacchan. In fact, there were  _heroes_ scarier than Kacchan (Izuku never wanted to see Recovery Girl when angry  _ever again_ ).

Kacchan growled but still motioned his thumb jerkily towards Tenya, who had paused the argument to listen to Izuku's input. "This stuck-up bastard thinks we should have a proper memorial for that son-of-a-bitch father of ours."

Tenya threw his hands up, looking at Kacchan. "There's a reason we all showed up, Katsuki! And it was to honor our father's memory!"

Denki quickly grabbed Momo's glass, chugging the margarita quickly before slamming it onto the counter. "Who cares about him?!" Denki asked incredulously, ignoring Momo's glare as the girl went to go pour herself another glass.


	2. The Hero Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions

October 1st, 2189, 43 women around the world gave birth simultaneously, despite none of them showing signs of pregnancy until labor began.

The second-most-popular Pro Hero in Japan, Enji Todoroki, sought out these women and adopted some of these special children.

He got seven.

 

A man with vibrant green hair smiled down at the citizens from the rooftop he stood atop of. His hair flew in the wind. Reporters snapped photos from below.

_Pro Hero Deku saves the day once again!_

 

 

A man with dark blue hair and rectangle glasses grabbed some finished tests that weren't grabbed from his desk and placed them neatly into his bag, sighing thoughtfully. That was the last day of school, it's now summer break. At least he finally had some free time.

[NUMBER ONE = TENYA TODOROKI]

 

An easily-angered Pro Hero with spiky blonde hair and piercing red eyes growled at one of the reporters he walked past, muttering something along the lines of "Fucking annoyances..." and continuing on with his day. The scared reporter immediately turned off his camera and hastily deleted the footage.

[NUMBER TWO = KATSUKI TODOROKI]

 

The man with green hair and diamond-formatted freckles waved at his fans, causing many squeals of delight to come from the continuously growing crowd. He smiled again before rushing down to help clear damage done in the fight.

 

A woman with silky black hair and a fantastic, beautiful red dress walked down Japan's very own red carpet, waving to all of the paparazzi. Her smile lit up the room.

[NUMBER THREE = MOMO TODOROKI]

 

A bright-blonde man smiled cheekily as he dodged bullets stealthily, rushing in and out of alleys as the cops gave chase. "Ha ha! This is fucking fantastic!" He yelled enthusiastically.

[NUMBER FOUR = DENKI TODOROKI]

 

The green-haired Pro Hero received praise as he once again waved to reporters and fans, getting asked many questions that he shooed off with a polite chuckle and an excuse. He left quickly, smiling all the way.

[NUMBER SEVEN = IZUKU TODOROKI]

-

Tenya was driving to his apartment, listening to the radio, when he heard the radio. He almost crashed his car.

Katsuki was walking into his home, television on and playing at a ridiculous volume, when the news came from the television. He froze.

Momo was walking down the red carpet when the reporters informed her of the recently-discovered news.

Denki was running passed civilians when he heard them speak the words. He laughed and ran faster, losing the police.

Izuku was walking home in a disguise when his phone chimed. The news app appeared, and his blood ran cold.

-

Somewhere, away from his unknown adopted siblings, Shouto Todoroki celebrated with Fuyumi, Natsuo, and Touya.

 

_Japan's second-most-popular Pro Hero, Enji Todoroki, more commonly known as Endeavor, was found dead in his home._


End file.
